Just Say it Already!
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: She never fully understood… scratch that – she didn’t understand it at all. Why, oh why did she have to fall in love with her best friend?


A/N: Just a short little Hermione and Ron fic, story should be completed by the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: =P Nothing is mine.  
  
Just Say it Already!

CarEtoDreaM

Summary: She never fully understood... scratch that – she didn't understand it at all. Why, oh why did she have to fall in love with her best friend?

* * *

"I really don't get why I have to be in love with Ron of all people..." Hermione Granger complained to one of her best friends Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Love never does make much sense does it?" Ginny replied back.  
  
"I know that it doesn't, but I mean, I would have been fine with liking anybody else but him!" she hissed to Ginny as she sank down onto the couch in the Burrow's sitting room.  
  
"Come to think of it, what do you like about my brother anyways?" Hermione glared at the red headed witch, but Ginny only smiled at her. "I mean, there has to be something about him that makes him stand out amongst all other guys, correct?"  
  
"There are a lot of things actually, now that I've come to think about it."  
  
"Well, go on ahead and name them then, because I personally don't see anything good at all about that git that I call my brother."  
  
"You really shouldn't slander him like that Ginny, there are lots of things to like about Ron."  
  
"You'll have to enlighten me then because I honestly can't see a thing."  
  
"You've already said that Ginny, you just rearranged the words a little bit, but it's still the same meaning at the end."  
  
"Quit trying to change the subject Hermione and get on with it! Just tell me what you see in my brother!"  
  
"Darn, I guess that I failed then huh?"  
  
"You most definitely did, now hurry up and just say it!"  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue at Ginny and laughed, "I'm feeling very mature right now." At the look on Ginny's face however, she hurriedly continued talking. "I don't get why I'm even telling you this... but oh well, here goes nothing."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath but when she opened her mouth, no words came out.  
  
"Oh God!" Ginny cried out. "Just get it out will you?!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Gosh... calm down, I was right about to talk..."  
  
"Yeah, just like how pigs are going to start flying right?"  
  
"Ok, so fine... I am pretty hesitant about it, but can you blame me? You would be having the exact same reaction, if not worst if I went ahead and asked you to tell me about what you see in Harry."  
  
"We'll save what I see in Harry for another day, for now, stop changing the subject and just TALK!"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to know about this Ginny? I mean, he is your older brother," Hermione said in an attempt to get out of talking.  
  
"Oh Merlin... Is it really that difficult Hermione? Is it really as difficult as you're making it seem for you to just get it out?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you'll probably just end up laughing at me!"  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
"You might me saying that now, but you'll still laugh anyways once I tell you!" Hermione grumbled out, "Besides... I don't even get why I'm even thinking about Ron, it's not like he'll ever even like me.... He'll never even give me a second glance."  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?!"  
  
"Ron's never going to like me because I'm not pretty enough!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, "That is so incredibly stupid in so many ways!" she cried out.  
  
"What's stupid?" Ronald Weasley asked as he walked into the room and sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"N-nothing," Hermione stuttered out and looked at Ginny pointedly silently asking her to agree with her.  
  
Ginny however, did not do as Hermione requested of her... Instead, she did the very thing that Hermione did NOT want her to do. "Good thing you're here Ron, Hermione has something very important that she wants to tell you."  
  
Ron turned to look at Hermione, "So, what is it?"  
  
"N-no, no I don't!" Hermione protested a little bit too loudly and instantly turned red on the cheek.... It didn't seem to stop her from glaring daggers at Ginny however.  
  
"Yes she does, now go on and tell him before I tell him Hermione!"  
  
"I'm not going to tell him Ginny!"  
  
"Then I'm going to tell him!" "Tell me what?" Ron asked eager to be let in on this 'secret.'  
  
Both girls ignored him however, and only continued speaking to each other.  
  
"It's not for you to tell Ginny!"  
  
"I'll make it my business to tell if you don't say anything!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Yes I would!"  
  
"If you tell him, I'm never going to speak to you again!"  
  
"You know that you would never be able to do that, you love me too much," Ginny smirked at Hermione.  
  
"Ok, so you're right... But so what?! I might speak to you again, but I'll be very angry at you!"  
  
"It'll be worth it because Ron NEEDS to know!"  
  
"What do I need to know?!" Ron asked, by this time entirely confused by what was going between Hermione and Ginny.  
  
And again... the two girls ignored him.  
  
"Ron does NOT need to know Ginny!"  
  
"Yes he DOES!"  
  
"Can somebody PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on here?!" Ron hollered out. The two girls turned to look at him with surprised looks on their faces as if they had just remembered that he was still in the room. "So now that I've finally gotten your attention, could one of you kindly explain what you two are talking about?"  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione expectantly, "Tell him Hermione. This is the last chance that I am giving you before I tell him myself."  
  
"I'm not going to say anything to him, and you're not going to say anything to him either Ginny!"  
  
"I'm sick of this; I'm going to tell him Hermione, one last chance."  
  
"You wouldn't tell him!"  
  
"Just how many times do we have to go through this Hermione?! If you don't tell Ron I'M going to tell him!"  
  
"You can't tell him though!!!"  
  
"You're obviously not going to tell him on your own Hermione, so I have to do it for you!"  
  
"You don't have to do it for me! I'll tell him myself!"  
  
"Then tell him."  
  
There was a long silence and still Hermione didn't say anything. Ginny grew her hands up in frustration. "I'm sick of this, I'm telling him." She turned around and faced Ron, "Hermione loves you Ron."  
  
The whole room was silent for a couple moments before Hermione's loud shrieking broke the silence. "I can't BELIEVE you actually told him Ginny!"  
  
"I said I would didn't I?!"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't believe you would actually tell him!"  
  
Both girls turned to face Ron who was currently staring at Hermione still silent, the tips of his ears were bright red and a blush was beginning to creep up onto his face.  
  
Hermione took one look at him and she felt as if her heart was breaking right then and there. She was right then... she was always right... but at this moment she wished that she could be wrong occasionally. Ron didn't love her, he never would... At this moment he was probably disgusted at the fact that his plain, bushy haired best friend was in love with him. She took one last look at him and flew up the stairs hoping that neither Ginny nor Ron saw the tears that were pooling behind her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Ginny turned to Ron and stared at him, "You love Hermione don't you Ron?"  
  
Ron nodded silently, and then he ran up the stairs chasing after Hermione.  
  
"Finally," Ginny muttered before she wandered off into the kitchen in search of Harry to tell him what had happened.

* * *

A/N: There's the first chapter, the next chapter should be the last chapter, just a short little fic that I felt like writing. Review please people!!! I want to know what everyone thinks about it! 


End file.
